Matsuda's Answers: New Version
by YoutubeGirl
Summary: puddingcup has let me take over Matsuda's Answers and so Matsuda is here and ready to answer any questions you may have. Ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

puddingcup has let me take over Matsuda's Answers and I willingly took Matsuda into my home to answer your questions.

So if you have any questions to ask Matsuda, ask them!

I just hope I can do as good as a job she did!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wammy Girl**

**Hm...  
Is there ever any romantic tension at the Task Force HQ?  
What is your favorite flavor?  
What color umbrella would you choose?  
Would you consider yourself attractive? (to both genders perhaps?)  
Do you like to sing?  
(Note To Author; Good Luck! I hope my questions aren't too odd.)**

Romantic tension? Not really. We're all straight but I did wonder what was going on when L and Light were chained together.

My favorite flavor for what? I tend to like cherry for most things. Especially medicine!

I would choose an orange one!

YoutubeGirl(From now on, known as Victoria): Orange is too bright. Why do we even need umbrellas? They ruin the beauty of getting drenched the rain.

Matsu:Don't you get pneumonia?

I consider myself attractive. I'm straight though one time this gay guy did flirt with me.

Victoria: Like something from Avenue Q!

Matsu:Sure...

I like to sing! In the shower, in the car, anywhere! I even sent out a few demos to labels but they never answer back...

Victoria: Thank you! You're questions aren't too odd! They're really creative!

**Hey Matsuda**

Hi!

Do you think boredom can be a weapon at times to use against other officers to drive them mad?

Yep! Especially when nothing is happening and the T.V is broken along with the coffee machine.**  
What is the only office supply you are allowed to even hold?  
(Aizawa: I had to ban the stapler.)**

Back at the Task Force I was allowed to hold pens and pencils and highlighters. I use to be allowed to hold tape until I ended up getting myself wrapped in it.**  
Are you secretly jealous that you don't seem to do as much work as the other officers?**

A little but that just meant I had more of a social life than they did!

Victoria: Not really.

Matsu-pouts-**  
Would you wear a cheerleader costume if you were dared to or gotten drunk enough?**

Drunk enough? Yes. Dared? No. **  
Most humliating thing you done as a kid?**

I was once got stuck in a tree and then there was the time we were playing dodgeball and I got hit in the face and started crying, then I peed in my pants when I began to get bullied...

Victoria: You don't need to go on. 

Don't have more questions. Besides, I'm just flirting with Ide.

Later

Sonar

PS: Your pants fell down!

Bye! -looks down- Aw crap!

**Thanks for taking over this YoutubeGirl!  
Dear Matsu,  
1. How do you like living with YoutubeGirl?  
2. What's your favorite pop/soda/cola?  
3. What do you call pop/soda/cola?  
4. What's your favorite place in the world?  
5. If you could be in any other anime/manga what would it be?  
That's it for now! Bye Matsu!  
-EowynsPen**

Victoria: You're welcome!

1. I like living with her! Even though I got locked out twice, almost broke her mom's plate collection and fell in snow and tripped on ice.

2.I like Coke. It's a classic.

Victoria: During March of 2009 I became obsessed with Diet Coke Vitamin Plus. It was disturbing how much I drank it.

3.I call it soda but now that I live with Victoria I'm starting to use tonic.

4. I really liked my old apartment in Japan and the HQ because it holds so much memories.

Victoria: My favorite place is the vegan pizza shop.

Matsu: The water there is weird.

Victoria: Because it's vegan!

5.I think it would be Fruits Basket. I really like that show!

Bye!

* * *

**Thanks for all the questions. Please keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EowynsPen**

**Matsuda,  
1. What's the most drunk you've ever gotten?  
2. Are you a secret agent?  
3. Even if you're not, have you ever snuck around to the Mission Impossible/Pink Panther/Pokémon theme song attempting to be a secret agent?  
4. COKE! :-D  
5. Broccoli or asparagus?  
Love you,  
EowynsPen**

1.I once got drunk enough that I streaked through the streets of Japan but I think the drunkest I got when I was in Brazil. I don't even remember what I did when I woke from my first night of drinking there.

2. No.

3. N-n-no!!

Victoria: Matsu?

Matsuda: Fine yes. I have snuck around singing the Mission Impossible theme song. But in my defense it's an awesome song!

Victoria: Not nearly as awesome as James Bond though.

4.:-)

. Asparagus is okay but its has so many rules on the correct way to eat it.

Bye!

**Kaudeen Desati**

**Hello Matsudan  
**Hi!

**  
Has you and the other officers had to play games to pass the time?**

I once suggested paying Pictonary but they all looked at me like I was an idiot. **  
Are you romantically involved with Mogi? (hears Aizawa gagging) I always wanted to make Aizawa gag.**

No! I am romantically involved with the author of this story.

Victoria: I've always wanted to make Aizawa gag too!**  
Ever had to give another officer some help when they are choking?**

Once but then I found they weren't really choking. Oops. ****

Later

Kaudeen

Bye!

**BaronOfBeefDip**

**Ok, I gots a few questions-**

1. Who would you say is your idol and why?

Office Sochiro. He was a really great police officer and always did the job correctly. ****

2. What is your favorite movie, or, if you can't decide on just one, what is your favorite genre of film?

I can't decide. I like comedy films, I want to leave a movie theater happy not sad!****

3. If you had to choose between being handcuffed to the worst date you've ever had in your life, or being superglued to Kira (Yes, THAT Kira) which one would you pick and why?

The worst date of my life. Even though she was extremely inconsiderate and rude; she wasn't a killer. ****

4. Cake or Death?

Cake! Who would pick death?

Victoria: Someone on a diet.****

5. If you, and the rest of the characters from Death Note (IE: Light, Misa, Near, L, blah, blah, blah), were characters from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, which characters would you be and why?

I never watched Rock Horror Picture Show. Victoria has been trying to locate that movie for quite a while. From what I know about the movie, I think Misa would make a good Janet only because she's the first girl that comes to mind.

**Sonar**

**Hello Adaustam**

Hello! Is Adaustum having anything to do with Amsterdam?

**How many times have your ripped your pants while on or off duty?**

I lost count...**  
What color boxers do you wear?**

I wear standard colors like blue and black but I sometime wear orange and smiley faces. **  
What do you think of Ide personality wise?**

He's an alright guy. Just can't handle a joke well. **  
****(Ide:Sonar, I thought you weren't going to ask that.  
Sonar: Easy Hideki.  
He takes a deep breath.  
Ide: Just be lucky I'm not like Aizawa.  
Ide glares at Matsuda.)  
What's the worse thing you done that had the cops being hostile towards you for a week?**

I once misplaced important papers for a case we we're working on. **  
(Ide takes a deep breath.  
Sonar: Gave up on glaring at him?  
Ide: Not wasting my time.  
He holds onto Sonar.  
Ide: I got you.  
Sonar blushes as he picks her up and kisses her on the lips.)  
How did you guys decide on picking Aizawa to become the new chief?**

We had meetings. **  
What is your relationship like with Soichiro Yagami?**

I looked up to him and even though he insulted me, we we're good work colleagues.**  
Was your relationship with your father terrible?**

Not really. We had fights when I was a teenager and when I decided to be a police officer but our relationship was OK most of the time. **  
Did you really want to be a cop?**

Yep! It was my dream for as long as I could remember.**  
Worse Halloween costume?**

I once went as Tinkerbell. My high school classmates never let me live it down. **  
Favorite song of the moment?**

Automatic by Tokio Hotel**  
Favorite halloween costume you wished you got to wear?**

I've always wanted to go as Spiderman**  
What do you think of my questions?**

They're creative! **  
Worse movie of the moment to see?**

The Leap Year. I haven't seen it personally but the review haven't been so good. **  
Do you ever sing while at work?**

Yeah but I usually get scolded for it. **  
What have you done to try and get payback when someone picks on you?**

Putting a whoopee cushion on their chair. **  
Is it true that you got a picture of Light dancing in his underwear with a lightshade on?**

-shifts- Maybe. **  
What do you think of Ukita?**

He was my co-worker though I couldn't breathe with all the cigarette smoke. ****

Well expect more unexpected questions to come.

*waves* See you  
See you too!**  
Sonar**

(Sonar: Where are we going?  
Ide: You know where.  
Sonar blushes as he takes her off into one of the bedrooms)

Victoria: We should follow suit. -drags Matsu to her bedroom-

Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!


	4. Chapter 4

**EowynsPen**

**Matsu-kun,  
1. What is your mother's name?**

My mother's name is Noriko **  
2. So, how /is/ your relationship with Victoria going? *nudge nudge wink wink***

Matsu-Opens mouth is speak but a hand covers it-

Victoria: It's going terrific, absolutely terrific. Matsu will never be teased by any of the other task force members. Isn't that right honey?

Matsu-blushes- Yes. **  
3. Google or Yahoo?**

Google. I don't think anybody uses Yahoo anymore.

Victoria: A guy in my class has a new dependency on Bing. I think it's just a rip off of Google. With Google, you can surf in more than one language!**  
4. When did you learn English?**

At school**  
5. Can you do a handstand? How about a cartwheel?**

Neither now. I almost did a couple when I was younger but I usually ended up ripping my pants. **  
Bye!**

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello**

You do realize I spelled your name in reverse on the last chapter right?

Oh. I did not see that. **  
Is Ukita that heavy of a soker **

Not really I was just sensitive to it.

Victoria: -cough- weakling-cough

Matsu: I love you so much that I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. **  
(Ukita: Hello..I'm right here you know!  
Sonar: Sorry Ukita.  
Ukita: I forgive you.  
Ide sneaks up behind Sonar causing her to blush.  
Ide: Well hello.  
Sonar: Hey.)  
Do you think the taskforce plots against you?**

Yes. **  
Believe in aliens?**

No. It's actually more of a maybe. Some days I do, some days I don't.**  
Favorite magazine to read?**

I don't really have one. The only magazines Victoria buys are _Gothic Beauty_, _Shojo Beat_, and shush, _Seventeen_.

Victoria: I don't buy _Seventeen. _What are you smoking?**  
(Ide nips her ear  
Sonar: Since when do you get flirty?  
Ide: Who said I was?  
Sonar: I just thank god you did not do pick up lines.  
Ide: Matsuda tried to get me to try one. They do not work)  
Strangest pick up line you heard?**

I once heard Victoria's classmate use the pickup line (on her, I might add) "Now that I painted my nails black will you go out with me?"

Victoria:It was a pretty nice pickup line.**  
What happened if you try to hook up a single officer with a girl?**

They usually say no thanks because of the whole Ide stripper thing, they don't trust me judgment in girls. In my opinion and the opinion of most males, what's wrong with dating a stripper? **  
Ever Sabotaged someone?**

No, I'm too nice for that. I have been sabotaged.**  
(Ide: You love to ask questions don't you?  
Sonar: I'm not even a cop but I enjoy this.  
Ide: It's a good thing that you're not a cop my dear wife.  
Ukita: Wait, when did you two get married?  
We laughed.  
Sonar: We're kidding. We haven't got married yet.  
Ukita: Geez, could of fooled me.  
Ide: We planned to get married very soon.  
Sonar rests against Ide)  
Has any officer posted any humliating pics of you in the office?**

-nervously- No!

Victoria: Matsu, babe, come look at the pictures Aizawa just sent me!

See you soon

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**EowynsPen**

**Matsuda, ****1. Have you ever been high?**

No. I'm one hundred percent against drugs.

**Mint vs Peppermint?**

Mint. Peppermint tastes sorta weird to me.

Victoria: I despise mint in any form. Or peppermint. Or anything with mint in it really.

**been on mylifeisaverage?** No. But we'll have to check it out!

Victoria-writes down on piece of paper

**Pancakes or waffles?**

Pancakes. I like waffles and all, pancakes just taste better!

**5. :-)** **it's staring at you** **(sorry I had too much coffee)**

Uh...

Victoria: I want coffee now.

**Love,** **EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello Matsuda**

Hi!

**What are other things you don't notice?**

Mostly things about the weather. The sun is shining and I think it's super warm but it's windy as hell.

**How can you tell when someone is mad at you?**

They usually yell at me or call me an idiot. Victoria is the only one who makes me sleep on the couch.

Victoria: I think my couch is comfy. When I was in kindergarten I use to come home and nap there. I still do.

Matsuda: Do you want me to bring up the height difference?

Victoria:No.

**(Ide is running his hands in Sonar's short hair)** **How long have you had your hair in the past?** When I was a kid I use to have long hair. But then again it was the eightes.

Victoria-giggles-: You're old.

Matsuda: Then you must have serious daddy issues for dating me.

**What do you consider the worst hair style ever?** I don't like Mohawks. I think it's because in high school the kids with Mohawks use to scare me.

**(Ukita is trying to get his smokes from a cat who took them. The cat lands on Sonar's lap and she nags them but hides the smokes on Ukita.)**

Aww, a kitty how cute!

Victoria: Ahh! Is that a cat? Get it away from me! -jumps on table-

Matsu: It's just a cat.

Victoria: And I'm just scared of most things.

**Most random thing you've ever seen someone do?** Teenage girls at the mall that walk all the way across the food court to throw something away in the trash bin that the guy they like is near.

Victoria: Now that was just hurtful.

**Ever had coffee land on your face?**

Yes! And it hurt! But the waitress was so nice that I forgave her.

Victoria: Too bad you didn't get any badass scars like Mello.

**Am I random or what?**

You're not too random.

**Ever watched any of the X-men movies?  
**Yes. Victoria was/is clinically obsessed with anything relating to X-men.

Victoria: I really liked the first one in the series! It was beautiful.

Matsu:She might start crying.

**Worse movie of the moment?  
**I don't know. I haven't seen much movies. _The Lovely Bones_ could be considered if it isn't too out-dated. It wasn't the worst because it was horrible; it was the worst because it just too sad.

Victoria: I cried three times. The is second largest amount of times I cried at a movie that wasn't anime/manga related.

**(Ukita: Where are my smokes??!?)**

I suggest the trash bin.

**Later**

Bye!

**The Wammy Girl**

**hi it's been a bit huh? let's see...(reads over chapters) O.O** **1. Matsuda? Have you ever considered that you may have multiple personalities? (:D choose your answer VERY CAREFULLY.)**

No, Victoria is an incredibly bad influence so that may explain some of the changes.

Victoria:I'm proud of being a corrupter!

**2. Have you ever watched LOST?(i use to... but I but kinda gave up. I just watch it when I catch it cause it's pretty.)**

No. I wanted to but I could never catch when it was on.

**3. Have you ever seen the movie Chicago? (so saxy... and yet another odd refrence)**

Yes, more times than a man should. I consider it the new _The Notebook_.

**4.** **What's your favorite kind of sweet?**

I like gummi bears!

**5. Where do you stand on the Twilight issue?(Twilight Lovers vs People Who Don't Love Twilight/Haven't read it?)**

I like Twilight. I don't love it but I have nothing against it. Victoria on the other hand...

Victoria:I'm not allowed to say what I really think of Twilight and Stephenie Meyer due to the T rating. I will say this: The woman can't write for shit. But I have no problem with people who like Twilight unless they're the ones who consider it the holy grail!  
**6. Curly, straight, or wavy hair?  
**My own hair is straight if not kinda wavy. But if you're talking about what kind of hair I find attractive on a girl I guess I like straight hair but I don't really have a preference.

**What** **animal would you be?(Fruits Basket or otherwise)**

I guess I would be a dog. Not like Shigure but I a Golden Retriever.

Victoria: I think Lab would suit you better.

**anyway... (is very jealous of the author) bye (runs away blushing)**

Victoria:Wow, I never thought that you would have girls lining up for you Matsu.

Matsuda: Thank you Victoria.

Victoria:I should call the guys from the task force. And everyone you went to high school with.

Bye!

A/N: Sorry for the terrible latness!


End file.
